Talk:Unidentified Gryffindor man (II)
Title Should this be moved to Portrait of an unidentified old man? - Nick O'Demus 11:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC)´ Good idea. Can anyone upload an image? I´ve tried many times, but it didn´t work. --Rodolphus 11:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I just checked the game's credits, and here are the portraits he might be, and who voiced them: :Edward Rabnott - David Coker :GCR Portrait Male 2 - Tony Dudson :GCR Portrait Male 3 - Dominic Coleman :GCR Portrait Male 4 - Jonathan Kydd :Reginald Oddpick - Allan Corduner :Staring Portrait - David Robb :I'm inclined to think he's one of the GCR (Gryffindor Common Room) Males. I believe they may be the three portraits in a row on that wall, of which he's the one on the far right, although I can't be absolutely certain. There were no articles on the the other three portraits either, so I'm not sure who they were in the game. :There's also a "GCR Portrait Female 1", voiced by Isobell Middleton, "Quidditch Player", voiced by Adrian Fergus-Fuller, and "Mermaid", voiced by Bonnie McBride, who I don't believe have articles yet. - Nick O'Demus 13:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I´ve created Unidentified Gryffindor man, Unidentified Gryffindor seeker, Unidentified Gryffindor lady and the Portrait of an eye some days ago, most need rewrites and images. There are indeed no articles on Mr Oddpick and Mr Rabnott (relative of Modesty and Prudence?) and the Mermaid--Rodolphus 14:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I think "Mermaid" refers to the Golden Egg, which you can find in the Prefect's Bathroom. If you fill the tub and use Wingardium Leviosa to drop the egg into the water, it sings the song from GoF. The Unidentified Gryffindor man is almost certainly one of GCR Males like this guy, although I don't know which is 2, 3, or 4. The Unidentified Gryffindor lady is almost certainly "GCR Portrait Female 1", and Portrait of an eye could be the "Staring Portrait". As for the Unidentified Gryffindor seeker, since he's referred to as "Quidditch Player" in the "Portraits" section of the credits, "Portrait of a Quidditch Player" might be less conjectural. I've also updated the credits list in the OotP game article. - Nick O'Demus 14:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. Can we start rewriting then?--Rodolphus 14:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to look around on Google a bit first for some of the voice actor's web pages. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll find something that will help identify which is GCR Male 2, 3, & 4. I'll take some pictures of the portraits in the game, but it'll take me a while, and they won't be great quality. - Nick O'Demus 14:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm almost 100% certain that GCR Male 4 is the one on the far left. Jonathan Kydd also does the voice of Termeritus Shanks, and there's a noticable similarity. - Nick O'Demus 14:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Is there a way to find out who Oddpick amd Rabnott are? Portraits that don´t guard passages?--Rodolphus 15:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Don't know. The Shepherdess doesn't guard a passage, but I remember you have to talk to her at one point to get one of the other portrait's passwords. I'm fairly certain now the Unidentified old man of this article is GCR Male 2 Tony Dudson also voices Giffard Abbott, and I'm pretty sure they're done by the same person. That would leave Unidentified Gryffindor man as GCR Male 3. - Nick O'Demus 15:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::This walktrough (Nintendo DS) refers to the portrait of the black-dressed clergyman that hides a shortcut from the Clock Tower to the Seventh Floor as Edward Rabnott. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Damara Dodderidge does have a Portrait in the clock Tower in the PC version.. Oddpick is the only chara left to identify.--Rodolphus 16:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just noticed the OotP game article was missing the portrait password "Three heads are better than one". That may Rabnott, as he's dressed in black and holding a book. He connects the 7th floor to the 4th floor. - Nick O'Demus 16:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah, this one. I forgot him coompletely.--Rodolphus 16:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I do not really see who Reginald Oddpick might be... There are 12 portrait hiding shortcuts in the OP game, and whe've identified them all. Apart from these portraits, there are few that actually talk in the game... -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I did some cleanup and expansion and added the pictures. I've moved this article for now from "Unidentified old man" to "Unidentified Gryffindor man 2", and "Unidentified Gryffindor man" to "Unidentified Gryffindor man 3", as I have mixed feelings about "GCR Portrait Male 2" and such as article titles. - Nick O'Demus 09:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC)